The lives of Briefs Trunks and Son Goten
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: as told by Briefs Trunks and Son Goten. What are Goku's mini-me and Lucifer's child up to now?


Vegeta sat on the couch, scowling as a bowl of popcorn was situated in his lap.  
  
"I don't see the point in wasting my valuable time over some low-class amusement cooked up by the brat and the second spawn of Kakkarot! Let me get back to my training, woman!" he raged at Bulma as he tried to get up. She pushed him back onto the couch, thrust the bowl of popcorn back into his hands and sat down beside him.  
  
"Vegeta no baka, you will not move from this spot until I say otherwise, or there will no longer be a gravity chamber for you to train in." Vegeta glared, but kept still. Chichi came in with another bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Bulma.  
  
" Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into him lately." She annouced to Chichi, speaking as if Vegeta wasn't next to her and able to hear each and every word she said.  
  
" I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, he's Vegeta; He's mean, short tempered, and I hate his guts."  
  
"The End." added Marron absentmindedly, laying on the carpet in front of the makeshift puppet theater and not really paying any attention to the conversation. Vegeta growled at the child, but imediately stopped as Eighteen entered the room.  
  
"Is everyone here yet?" Eighteen asked quietly, looking supiciously from Vegeta to Marron.  
  
"Almost. Gohan and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law are on their way." replied Chichi.  
  
"Uhm. I thought they were already here?" said Goku, who was wearing an usher's outfit. Gohan peeked over his father's shoulder at the group assembled in the room. Videl was behind him, waiting patiently for Goku to move. Both Gohan and Videl were used to Chichi's comments and had chosen to ignore them after the first three hundred times.  
  
"The show's about to start!" annouced Goten from behind the curtain. "Everyone please take your chairs."  
  
"Dummy. It's please take your seats." whispered Trunks a little too loudly.  
  
"Seats, chairs. Same difference." Goten whispered back. Everyone sat down that was still standing, with Gohan and Videl sharing an armchair and Goku sitting next to Chichi. Krillin came in behind Videl, and sat on the floor next to Marron, while Eighteen sat on a stool she had brought in from the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome to the theater. In case of an emergency, please follow the Exit signs on either your right or left. Please stick around for previews after the show. Now presenting our feature presentation." annouced Trunks, trying to sound as professional as possible. " The lives of BriefsTrunks and Son Goten, as told by BriefsTrunks and Son Goten."  
  
As if on cue, Goku got up and turned off the lights, then sat down again and turned on his nifty little flashlight so everyone could watch the show. The curtains opened to reveal two sock puppets, one with purple yarn hair and two mismatched blue buttons for eyes, and the other with black yarn hair and brown buttons.  
  
" Hey Trunks!" said the Goten puppet. "Why don't we go play at your house?"  
  
"Sure!" said the Trunks puppet. The two slide across the screen, until they ran into a sockpuppet with a black pinecone taped to his head.  
  
"GROWL! I AM VEGETA NO OUJI! GROWL! SPAWN OF KAKKAROT, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" It yelled, doing a perfect Vegeta impression. There was some snickering, but it was soon shushed by Goku, who was thoroughly enjoying the show.  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screeched a blue-haired sockpuppet as it made it's way onto the screen. "...OR KAMI HELP ME, I'LL GO BORROW THAT FRYING PAN FROM CHICHI!!"  
  
The almighty pinecone headed one laughed manically and ran offstage. The blue haired one followed it. As they left, another sock came, only this one was taller than all the rest so far. It was wearing an orange helmet and a green cape, and as it came in, it started posing in such ridiculus ways that could only be rivaled by that of the Ginyu force.  
  
"Buckle your seatbelts when riding a bus! You sir, your not coloring in between the lines! That could be very dangerous! Never eat spackle on Tuesdays, or you just might get a parking ticket!" It annouced in a superior tone of voice. At this, Videl, who had been one of the few who were snickering earlier, broke out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Gohan innocently, as Videl held her sides from laughing so hard. She soon quieted when a smaller sockpuppet came on stage sporting black pigtails.  
  
"Oh Saiyan Man! Your the greatest! Marry me, oh great Saiyan Man!" It squeaked, looking up at the helmetted sockpuppet with hearts in it's eyes.  
  
" OK I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT, TRUNKS BRIEFS!!" She yelled at the stage, going red in the face. Goten and Trunks ignored her, going on with the show.  
  
Another sockpuppet appeared, only this sock was on an actual foot. It had messy black hair that stood up in two clumps, one on the back of it's head, another in the front.  
  
"Wow, that sockpuppet looks familiar!" said Goku. Everyone, including the puppeteers and the yelling Videl, sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm hungry!" said the sockpuppet, oblivious to the other puppets.  
  
"Wow! Me too!" annouced Goku. The puppet didn't seem to notice, only sat there, doing nothing. The Videl and Saiyan Man sockpuppets choose then to randomly disappear, and were replaced by Vegeta and a random monster creature.  
  
"What's going on?...there were some...... stupid little human creatures I will destroy them with.... my powerful hands! hahahahahaha and my superpowerful attacks"said the monster, stringing it's words together.  
  
"Oh no! It's this guy and kills us all!" said no sockpuppet in particular.  
  
"We will fight you" annouced Vegeta."Ho, hum, ernk."  
  
"Ah. No we've fought. We are almost equal in power. I must do something drastic. :: whooshwhoosh::" said Goku, who disappeared from the stage only to return with yellow yarn hair.  
  
"Oh no I must escape!" said the monster, who promtly blew up.  
  
"..And once again, the day is saved. Thanks to... the powerpuff girls!" ended Goten as the curtains fell, and the lights were turned back on. 


End file.
